


Ladrón de aire. Canción de sal y viento

by sugus_girl



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Historical Inaccuracy, Light Angst, M/M, Por favor leed bien las notas para entender el contexto, ig, son coreanos pero viven en el londres victoriano
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugus_girl/pseuds/sugus_girl
Summary: Si mi sangre fuera tinta, y mi corazón tintero, con la sangre de mis venas te escribiría te quiero.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 4





	Ladrón de aire. Canción de sal y viento

**Author's Note:**

> Qué de tiempo sin escribir illo... casi no me acordaba de la contraseña de esta cuenta. El caso es que he vuelto con esto que no sé de dónde salió la inspiración pero ahí está. El caso es, está ambientado en la inglaterra del siglo XVIII, pero claro, siendo de Corea cómo te comes tú eso. Desde luego es poco probable (por no decir imposible). Aquí es donde deben leer con atención:
> 
> Corea sufrió una serie de invasiones japonesas y manchúes que empobrecieron al país. Al mismo tiempo se levantó un movimiento que pedía reformas industriales y agrarias, cosa a la que los gobernantes no hicieron caso, dada la situación con Japón y Manchuria. Existía una cierta alianza con China y, como SÍ había una pequeña población de estos en Londres en la época de la reina Victoria, he usado esta alianza como excusa para situar esta historia allá en suelo londinense. Básicamente, la familia de Jeongin era una familia de bien en Corea que, gracias a la ayuda de unos amigos chinos, escapan de la situación en su país natal para instalarse en Londres y de paso se llevan a Hyunjin porque es mi historia y así lo he querido. Fin
> 
> Con eso dicho, espero que les guste <3

La mañana se presentó curiosamente despejada, puede que incluso despuntara un esperanzador rayo de sol entre las típicas nubes del gris cielo londinense. Lo cual era una ironía —una muy cruel— teniendo en cuenta que Hyunjin estaba abandonando toda esperanza ese mismo día. La madera oscura del barco parecía sacada de sus peores pesadillas y el intenso olor a brea le estaba mareando. Pero esa sería su vida a partir de aquel entonces. Eso era lo que él mismo había elegido.

A su espalda, la familia Yang, quienes lo habían acogido y de quienes se alejaba, lo contemplaba en silencio. Esperando a que iniciara la despedida.

Era plenamente consciente de la expectación, del drama del momento. Serían las palabras finales hacia las personas que lo criaron. Poner un punto y final a un capítulo de su vida. Sería , por tanto, un momento sumamente emotivo e íntimo en el que las palabras adecuadas deberían ser impactantes, cargadas de significado y sentimiento, para grabar su recuerdo en la mente de los presentes.

Sin embargo no tenía nada. Nada que necesitara ser dicho bullía en su interior. Sólo la pesadez de la tinta y el papel le quemaba en el bolsillo.

Quiso respirar profundo, pero tenía la sensación de que el maldito olor a brea le haría devolver el desayuno. Por lo que, sin mucha reverencia, se dio la vuelta para encarar de una vez por todas el inevitable adiós y abandonar su razón de ser allí en el puerto.

La familia parecía posar para una estampa. El señor Yang fumaba en su pipa —vicio que había adquirido en Londres— mientras la siempre encantadora Sooyoung, la señora Yang, lo miraba con ternura y tristeza, como si en verdad fuera hijo suyo y lo viera partir en busca de fortuna, mientras descansaba las manos en los hombros de su auténtico retoño: Jeongin.

No fue capaz de adivinar lo que había en los ojos del menor. Y, francamente, no quiso. Jeongin nunca había sido fácil de leer de todas formas. Y a aquellas alturas no valía la pena intentarlo.

— Buena suerte, muchacho —fue el señor Yang el encargado de quebrar por fin el silencio— Con esto te conviertes en todo un hombre.

A la pobre señora Yang se le saltaron las lágrimas tras aquellas palabras de su esposo. Hyunjin se limitó a asentir con aire decidido, mostrando su gratitud por el hombre frente a él. Comprendió entonces que las palabras sobraban y que no había necesidad de causar impacto en los presentes, porque ya lo había hecho. Nadie de los allí presentes lo olvidaría. No tras tantos años junto a ellos, no cuando ptácticamente lo adoptaron. No cuando creció al lado de Jeongin.

No. Él no lo olvidaría.

Aquello lo aliviaba un poco. Pero aún tenía algo que hacer.

— ¿Puedo... Hmmm... Puedo despedirme de Jeongin a solas?

El mencionado, que hasta entonces había mantenido la cabeza gacha, fijando la mirada en el musgo del suelo, alzó rápidamente la vista. Su expresión era la de un animalito asustado y Hyunjin supo enseguida que no quería hablar. Y dolía. Dolía que su más adorada persona le rehuyera como se rehuían las más tediosas tareas.

Entendía que el daño estaba hecho. Que no había forma de reparar su error. Era precisamente por eso por lo que se iba; para que ambos pudieran vivir tranquilos sin hacerse daño el uno al otro.

— ¡Pues claro que puedes, querido! ¿Cómo no te vas a poder despedir de tu mejor amigo? —Sooyoung exclamó animada en un intento un tanto forzado de aligerar la pesadez del ambiente que los rodeaba. Era todo tan tenso y cargado que casi parecía que no había otros marineros embarcando en el navío ni fornidos hombres yendo y viniendo con las mercancías.

Sooyoung le dio un pequeño toque a su hijo en la espalda baja, alentándolo a ir con su mejor amigo. No sabía lo que aquellas palabras arañaban en el pecho de ambos jóvenes.

— Pero madre... —refunfuño Jeongin

— Ve, cariño —repuso ella con suavidad— Si no lo haces ahora, puede que te arrepientas después.

Resignado y con un nudo en el estómago, el único hijo del matrimonio Yang se acercó con paso indeciso hacia el que hasta ese momento fue su mejor amigo y confidente. Su madre se prendió del brazo de su padre y ambos se alejaron con disimulo hacia el fondo del puerto para darles a los jóvenes algo de intimidad.

Cuando por fin estuvo frente a él, frente a Hyunjin, Jeongin no supo lo que hacer. Se sentía demasiado abrumado como para tratar de ocultar sus sentimientos y, paradójicamente, estaba bloqueado. Su cuerpo no le respondía. Las emociones eran tantas que lo habían desbordado y su cuerpo era mera carcasa que se movía de forma automática. Quería echarse a llorar allí mismo y, aún así, no podía. Por instinto, volvió a fijar la vista al suelo.

Hyunjin suspiró. Pero no dijo nada.

Oyó a Hyunjin rebuscar entre las escasas pertenencias que llevaba consigo y finalmente vio la mano extendida del mayor que le tendía una carta. Levantó de nuevo la mirada para toparse con los tristes y cansados ojos del más alto.

— No tenemos por qué hablar si no quieres —murmuró Hyunjin— Sólo, prométeme que la leerás

— ¿Qué es lo que dice que no me puedas decir a la cara?

Hyunjin calló y apretó la mandíbula.

— Tú léelo.

Al pequeño se le aguaron los ojos. Y entonces, sólo entonces, Hyunjin suspiró y se ablandó. Se permitió entonces abrazar al menor, posiblemente el último contacto físico que tendría con él.

Por su parte, pese a la sorpresa inicial, Jeongin se dejó abrazar. Las palabras que quería decir se enredaron en sus cuerdas vocales y sólo pudo soltar hipidos rotos. Era un abrazo cargado de sentimientos, pero estaba roto y sabía agridulce. En vez de acercar los corazones, los separaba. No duró un minuto, pero se sintió como una vida entera. Y tras esa breve eternidad se separaron sabiendo que estaban en un punto de no retorno y que, si en el futuro se volvían a encontrar, no sería lo mismo.

No se dijeron nada más.

Jeongin le deseó suerte, fortuna y un buen y agradable viaje. Y se quedó mirando con ojos velados por las lágrimas mientras Hyunjin subía por la tabla hacia cubierta.

A pesar de que era el mismo lugar, la sensación de ver el puerto desde el barco se sentía distinta. Quizá por estar ya sobre el agua. Quizá porque se marchaba de la tierra que lo vio crecer y abandonaba a las personas que amaba, rumbo a una patria desconocida.

— ¿Es su primer embarque?

Un hombre rubio, bastante blanco a comparación con la piel dorada de Hyunjin, más bajo que él pero fornido, le preguntó. Él asintió.

— Sabe que atracaremos en Greenwich y cambiaremos de barco en Maldon, ¿verdad? Será un viaje duro —comentó. Tenía un acento curioso.

— Creí que sólo haríamos una parada en Greenwich y otra en Marruecos

— Oh, bueno verá, ese era el plan inicial. Pero resulta que hay un cargamento de pólvora que debemos recoger de Kent. Y como con eso excede el peso máximo que puede cargar este viejo —dio un par de golpes a la madera de la proa— nos vemos obligados a cambiar de barco en Maldon.

Hyunjin frunció el ceño.

— ¿Pólvora? —hasta donde él sabía, su misión era recoger telas para la reina y la aristocracia de la India, no comprendía a santo de qué debían cargar pólvora con ellos.

El hombre rubio soltó un suspiro.

— A ver cómo le explico... Técnicamente no es para nosotros, sino para lugartenientes y personas instaladas allí, pero igualmente debemos quedarnos con una poca para... En fin, protegernos de los salvajes indios. Además de que seguramente vayamos a China también, y eso sí que es terreno desconocido para muchos de la tripulación

— ¿Son peligrosos?

El contrario le dio una mirada significante, entrecerró los ojos como debatiéndose algo en la cabeza mientras miraba a Hyunjin. Cuando abrió la boca para hablar de nuevo, la volvió a cerrar, miró a ambos lados y se inclinó un poco hacia Hyunjin antes de susurrar:

— No, pero esta gente igual prefiere alardear de recursos y poder. Como ellos no tienen armas de fuego, el miedo que les infunde una escopeta los mantiene dóciles. Y es exactamente lo que quieren, no llevan armas para usarlas, sino para fanfarronear.

Dejó entonces de hablar para que Hyunjin procesara esa información, consternado.

— Creí que lo sabría. Por lo que están haciendo en China.

Hyunjin parpadeó, extrañado de nuevo.

— Me temo que se confunde, señor —en verdad no sabía si aquel hombre era de mayor rango que él o no en la tripulación, pero dado que parecía conocer la situación de la empresa y sabía de lo que hablaba, decidió no jugársela y tratarlo con respeto— Nací en Corea. No tengo nada que ver con China.

El rubio abrió los ojos, consternado.

— ¡Oh, mil disculpas! Lamento de verdad haberme aventurado en adivinar su nacionalidad

— He dicho que nací en Corea, no que sea coreano. Me criaron aquí en Londres —hizo un ademán con la mano— Así que no se preocupe, no me molesta tanto.

Se instaló entonces un incómodo silencio con olor a brea y algas.

— Así que Corea, ¿eh? Mi madre era de allí —murmuró el rubio, asintiendo para sí mismo

— ¿De dónde es usted?

Una sonrisa se expandió por el rostro del contrario. La verdad es que era hasta contagiosa.

— Orgulloso australiano residente en ningún lado, mi buen amigo. Christopher Bang para servirle —le estrechó la mano— ¿Puedo saber cómo se llama usted?

— Hyunjin, Hwang Hyunjin —antes de que Christopher pudiera decir algo de nuevo, se apresuró en añadir:— Pero entiendo que a los hablantes del inglés les cuesta pronunciarlo. Así que puede llamarme Jin se le resulta más cómodo, señor.

Christopher se quedó un segundo apretando su mano antes de que una expresión pícara sustituyera su anterior sonrisa.

— Por favor, deja las formalidades. Vamos a estar mucho tiempo juntos en este barco. Puedes tutearme.

Hyunjin se quedó con la boca abierta. Aquello lo había dicho en perfecto coreano.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no hablas coreano? —se burló Christopher con media sonrisa ladina

— No... Es decir... Sí que lo hablo, en casa cuando no hay visitas hablamos en coreano. Tan sólo me sorprendió porque... Porque... No creí, hmm, no creí que lo hablara

— Bueno, Hwang Hyunjin —remarcó su nombre completo para alardear de su fluidez— Me parece que ya comenté que mi madre era coreana. Ella sí lo hablaba conmigo. Además de que pude pasar un tiempo en Corea.

Por los ojos de Christopher se asomó una sombra. Una pesada y, seguramente, dolorosa. Su semblante se tornó un tanto serio sin darse cuenta. Hyunjin pensó que, por muy bravos y alegres que parecieran, todos los marineros cargaban con una pesada piedra en el corazón.

— Entonces —volvió a hablar Christopher, regresando a su animado ser— El chico al que abrazabas antes, ¿era tu hermano?

El aire se le fue de los pulmones. La culpa no era de Chris, no. Él no sabía su situación. Pero la palabra hermano era algo que dolía, incluso cuando le había dejado su corazón hecho tinta a Jeongin en las manos. Incluso cuando Hyunjin se había jurado que no pensaría más en ello.

Christopher se preocupó cuando Hyunjin no dijo palabra.

— Hey, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Dije algo que no debía de nuevo? Te has puesto pálido de repente.

Hyunjin apretó la mandíbula y negó con la cabeza.

— No es mi hermano. No exactamente. Crecimos juntos. Su familia me tomó como a un hijo cuando mi madre murió. Pero sí tengo... Sentimientos de afecto por él.

No supo con certeza por qué lo había dicho así tan de golpe. Incluso si había sido un poco críptico sobre ello, estaba seguro de que Christopher entendería eso de "sentimientos de afecto". Pero no pudo evitarlo. Había algo en este tal Christopher Bang que te hacía confiar en él de primeras y querer contarle cosas mientras te aseguraba con una sonrisa que todo estaría bien.

La boca de Christopher formó una silenciosa "o".

— Comprendo —le puso una mano en el hombro y le dedicó una suave sonrisa— Entonces estás en el sitio adecuado. La sal y el viento cuartean los corazones, los hacen ligeros pero resistentes como el cuero. Así, con el tiempo, aprendes a no tener sentimientos de afecto por nadie. Curiosamente, a pesar de la melancolía y tristeza que había tras esas palabras, Hyunjin se relajó, dejando caer sus tensos hombros.

— Ojalá sea así.

Aquella misma tarde, cuando el barco se adentraba ya en el indómito mar, rumbo fijo a la India, en la residencia de los Yang había un corazón leyendo a otro. Había un muchacho llorando, dispuesto a abrirse el pecho para que dejara de doler.

— Hwang Hyunjin, maldito idiota —lloraba desesperado— ¿Por qué no podías dejarme hablar? ¿Por qué no quisiste escuchar mis explicaciones? No me has dejado decirte que te amo.

**Author's Note:**

> yyyyy eso es todo!! Ojalá les haya gustado. Kudos, comentarios y críticas constructivas son bien recibidas. Y si se preguntan qué ocurrió entre Hyunjin y Jeongin, no se preocupen, lo hice así completamente aposta. Además de que no he dicho que esta historia se quede aquí ~
> 
> Nos vemos <33


End file.
